Liar
by LostAraLu
Summary: El mundo está lleno de mentiras y de personas por las que vale la pena mentir. Este Fic participa del Reto '¡¿Infiel' del foro 'See you Next Level'.


_Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo_.

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa del Reto ''¡¿Infiel?!'' del foro ''See you Next Level''._

* * *

Fui un pequeño golpeado por la vida, un niño que cumplió sus sueños para no volverse un bastardo. Alguien que no quería volverse lo que es ahora. De pequeño detestaba las mentiras, el olor de alcohol viniendo de una boca que prometía no haber tomado. Quería ser de ayuda sanando aquellas heridas que dejaban las palabras en las personas que amaba. Pero el mundo se constituye de mentiras, de personas que avanzan por la vida con ayuda de ellas, por eso me cerré al mundo en lo posible, para no tener que vivir de ello.

― Eres una persona fría, Otabek. ― Las palabras me golpearon como el frió viento de invierno, mientras los ojos oscuros de mi madre me miraban con compasión ― Tal vez, sea mejor así ― completó.

Era un niño pequeño huyendo de las mentiras y en busca de un futuro, para mis hermanas, para mi madre, y para mí. Pero como en los cuentos de hadas siempre llega algo que hace trizas lo que pensaba era correcto, y conoces a esa persona que hace que las mentiras valgan la pena. Seung era ese tipo de persona, que hacía que cualquier cosa valiera la pena, incluso el mentir para viajar, incluso el mentirme a mí mismo sobre cualquier cosa.

 **Seung valía la pena.**

― Perdóname ― dije aquella vez, y sus ojos profundos se posaron sobre mí de manera sería y analítica, guarde una sonrisa, su reacción fue puramente inconsciente. Aun así me miró por unos minutos antes de preguntar. Le prometí que solo era un sentimiento dicho a voces. Comimos pequeños pastelillos aquella vez, entre charlas cortas y cómodas como eran típicas entre nosotros, vivía esos pequeños momentos que nadie más conocía de cerca con aquel chico coreano, sonrisas sinceras y una que otra caricia que hacían desaparecer todo lo que había ahí afuera.

Todo lo que yo deseaba ocultar.

"Soy un mentiroso" me dije una que otra vez al espejo antes de que sus manos rodearan mi cintura y su cabeza se apoyara en mi espalda, antes de que el agua resbalara por mi rostro y me hiciera mentirme a mí mismo una vez más. El sabor amargo en mi boca desaparecía con su tacto y entonces, todo estaba bien.

Todo.

Conocí verdaderamente a Yuuri Katsuki una tarde de verano en la que paseaba por Rusia junto a Yura y Vitya, éramos los 4 conversando sobre cualquier cosa, caminando por las frías calles y riendo como si fuéramos adolescentes, aunque casi todos lo éramos en ese entonces. Ni siquiera podría decir que sus ojos se hubieran fijado en mí en todo el rato, ni siquiera puedo decir que yo haya reparado en su bonita sonrisa. Pero el destino juega con la gente como si fueran muñecos de trapo en manos de un niño de 8 años, fantasioso y capaz de crear cualquier situación. Es por eso que los azares del destino nos reunieron varias veces más tarde, hasta que finalmente la distancia fue tan corta que nuestros labios incluso se encontraron entre sí.

El sabor a vino en sus labios era demasiado diferente al de la cocoa caliente en los de Seung, la calidez de su cuerpo tampoco era similar, sin embargo había algo adictivo ahí. Algo de lo que sabía en ese instante que posiblemente no podría escapar nuevamente. Algo que desaparecía cuando Seung se acomodaba entre mis brazos en el sofá, algo que olvidaba con la anestesia de verle. Y algo que añoraba cuando estaba lejos.

 **Comprendí en ese entonces que el amor era tal vez una vil mentira, algo que nos consume a todos pero que como ilusión es capaz de desvanecerse y aparecer cuando se le plazca.**

 _¿A quién amas?_ El pensamiento se mantuvo presente hasta que lengüetazo llenó mi mejilla de saliva y escuche aquella característica risa provenir de mi lado, entonces aquella tormentosa idea se fue y yo me levanté para recibirlo entre mis brazos y aspirar el olor en su cabello.

 _Tampoco era similar._

Yuuri Katsuki llamó tiempo después y volvimos a encontrarnos, como amigos y como algo más, sin que nadie sospeche de nada, porque tal y como él, yo ahora mismo llevaba un anillo en mi dedo. Una promesa con alguien más y que quedaba olvidada junto a la suya cuando ambos dejábamos los anillos de lado para sumergirnos en lo incorrecto de nuestra relación. Solía pensar demasiado en lo que hacía y en las consecuencias que podían traerme, pero el efecto de su tacto era el mismo que tenía Seung sobre mí y rápido me olvidaba de los problemas y recibía la adrenalina como una droga a la que era adicto, después de varios días de abstinencia.

No había problema mientras el mundo no se diera cuenta ¿no es así?

El idilio continuó durante varios meses, mientras los circuitos del GP u otros eventos se encargaran de juntarnos.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― mencioné, mientras me acomodaba luego de haber tenido sexo con él y lo recibía en mi pecho.

―El sueño de una noche de verano. ― La voz retumbó en la habitación seguido de una pequeña risa mientras me encargaba de peinar su cabello con mis dedos. No hacía referencia en realidad a la obra sino puramente a si titulo. Y tal vez estuviera en lo correcto, porque era algo que nos llenaba a ambos aunque no buscáramos nada más de ello. Algo de una noche que tal vez volvería a repetirse el siguiente mes o puede que desaparezca en unos días. Algo tan efímero como un sueño, y tan frágil.

Respiré el cálido aire de Japón antes de que una llamada entrara a mi celular y pronunciara entonces las palabras que fueran correctas, antes de que escupiera mentiras y las formara en lo que Seung creía era la realidad.

Nada dura para siempre.

Estaba consiente cada vez más de ello, y por sobre todo en los días próximos a nuestra boda. Mientras Seung se sentaba en la orilla de la cama en silencio como si saliera de este mundo y se sumergiera en aquello que necesitaba para sentirse tranquilo. Podía mirar su espalda y su silueta, admirar su respiración tranquila mientras el aire fresco de las noches en corea entraba por la ventana.

De vez en cuando sentía unas inmensas ganas de levantarme y abrazarlo por la espalda, de no retener el sentimiento en mi pecho y pedirle perdón aunque no entendiera por qué. Me odiaría estaba seguro de ello y eso era lo que me aterraba cada noche mientras lo miraba juguetear nerviosamente con la argolla en su dedo.

― Otabek. ― Su voz llenó la habitación una de esas noches, en las que juraba que aún no notaba mi mirada sobre él. Aguardé un poco hasta que volvió a llamarme. ― Otabek.

― ¿Si?

― ¿Me amas? ― Fue un susurro, algo tan bajo que casi pareció estar en mi imaginación, Seung era una persona seria y de carácter frio la mayoría de las veces. Carácter que se debía a su necesidad de crecer sin ser frágil Pero ahí en la orilla de la cama mirando la argolla en su dedo lucia igual de vulnerable que un niño de 5 años al que necesitaba tomar en brazos y prometer que todo estaría bien.

― Lo hago. ― Me miró entonces, sonriéndome, bajo las tenues luces que alcanzaban a entrar por la ventana.

Soy un mentiroso.

El amor es una mentira pero valía la pena mentir por él.

Seung valía la pena.


End file.
